The Winchester Chronicles
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: This is an alternate Universe and in this universe. John, Dean, and Sam all have kids. Okay basically the gist of what's going to be going on, Just Dean, Sam and John raising their kids and some hunting adventures on the way too. How will the kids cope with life on the road and learning the family business? Warning: Spanking and crossovers with twilight and Angel along with OC'S.


Important read this: This is an alternate Universe and in this universe. John Winchester was brought back to life in season 3 and after Dean's death he was the one that trailed after Sam although Ruby still got to Sam. And when Dean came back that's when he started finding out about his kids.

Okay so the kids mentioned in this series are gonna be as follows

Dean's kids are:

Ben Braden (Winchester) - Ben from the series here he is Dean's son. In season 4 Dean finds out that Ben is his son.

Hayley Alexis Archer (Winchester) -Picture Demi Lovato around the time of Camp Rock. In season 5 Dean finds out about Hayley and because of her age and mental state he takes custody of her.

Dakota Kristen Winchester - Picture Selena Gomez during Wizards of Waverly place. Dean finds out about Dakota but lets her stay with her mom until he gets word that Dakota's mom was killed by something supernatural and if John hadn't been on its trail it probably would have killed Dakota too. John had saved his granddaughter.

Emma Taylor Winchester -Emma from the series. But her story about running away was true this time. Not just a trap to get Dean to let her in. She really did want to change. Dean decided the way to help his daughter is to be her father.

Sam's kids:

Connor James Winchester - Picture Connor from the show Angel...I stole him and made him Sam's son :) In season 2 Sam finds out about Connor being his son but leaves Connor with his foster parents because he is happy there. But later on when things get tough for Sam he goes after his son because after losing is soul Sam is angry and thinks that he should have Connor because Connor is his son.

Isabella Jade Winchester - (Bella from twilight but there is no love triangle this is set during the time of new moon and Bella finds out that Charlie isn't her real dad. And that her dad is really Sam Winchester. Also for this Bella is 15. )

John will have his hands full with his own kids Adam and Trinity. He looks out for Sam and Dean too but he is more concerned with the kids that aren't 18 yet. Trinity is Sam's twin sister but when she was 17 she was turned into a vampire and so John works mostly on just controlling her and keeping her on a tight leash.

Adam is 17 and cooping and has been in the Winchester's life since he was 15. His brothers had showed up after John went missing and took him from his mom's house telling Adam that they had known about him since he was twelve but that because of dad they had never contacted him. Now that dad was missing they were concerned for Adam as well and had taken him with them as they searched for their dad.

Okay so that's basically the gist of what's going to be going on, Just Dean, Sam and John raising their kids and some hunting adventures on the way too. How will the kids cope with life on the road and learning the family business?

Note: I took Hayley's story down cause I like this idea better. I think Dean is in his late 20's in season one so we will say he is 28 and that he was 15 when she was conceived and that the mom kept her and that Dean had to leave after only two weeks there so she never got to tell him she was pregnant.

WARNING: SPANKING IN THIS STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

The Winchester Chronicles.

Chapter one: Dean meets Hayley

Dean and Sam were in the middle of a prank war and had found a case in town about a legendary ghost and there were tons of different rumors about it so it was hard to pin point what was true and what was false. They were getting lunch and Sam had rewired Dean's car and Dean scoffed saying it was weak, really weak. An hour later that were at a diner questioning some kids when Sam saw a girl about 13 years old curled up at a table by herself. And Sam had a big heart so he went over just to see if she was okay. He sat across from her "Hi. Mind if I sit here?" he asked and saw her shake her head confirming that she didn't mind.

"Cool. So. Are you okay? You're kinda all alone over here." Sam said and the girl raised her eyes to look at this strange caring guy talking to her. Sam almost gasped when he saw green eyes just as green as Dean's met his. "I'm Hayley. I'm not really popular and I like to be alone. I don't need them anyways." she said looking over the kids laughing to themselves.

Sam looked over at them then back at her "Yeah. I was kind of a loner too. I didn't have many friends and never stayed in one place long enough to make any. Do they make fun of you?" he asked

She suddenly got defensive reminding Sam of Dean when people tried to push Dean to open up and he didn't want to. "What do you care? You don't know me. Why are you being nice to me?" Hayley asked not used to people trying to help.

Sam felt bad for this girl. Why did kids have to be so cruel? "So why are they mean to you?" he asked

"Cause I'm a bastard." she stated clearly. That got Sam's attention; he could see Dean flirting with a waitress. Then put his attention back on Hayley.

"So why do they call you that?" Sam asked

"Cause my dad doesn't even know I exist and my mom never tried to find him. She told me he had a dad that moved them around a lot. Guess she didn't want to look for him. Everyone around here has two parents. I'm some kind of freak cause I only have one and they keep saying my dad probably wouldn't even want me, Their probably right." Hayley said depressed.

Sam had a grim look on his face. Moved around a lot? This was sounding more like Dean's kid by every passing minute.

"Did she ever tell you his name?" Sam asked if the girl said Dean Winchester then he would know that this wasn't a lie because the girl hadn't even met Dean yet and Sam hadn't told her his last name either so he hadn't put anything into her head.

"Dean Winchester." Hayley stated low "Why does this matter to you so much?" she asked after confirming herself as his niece.

Sam was shocked. This was Dean's daughter. He had a Niece! That made him want to smile. But then he remembered that she was miserable and felt alone and that sorta made him feel bad for her. "Look I just wanna help." he wrote his number down "If you ever need anything call this number. I don't care what time it is. Okay?" Sam asked handing it to her. She took it then watched him nod and get up.

Sam went over to Dean and slapped him on the head. Dean turned to his brother "What the hell?"

"How old were you when you first got laid?" Sam asked curious.

Dean scoffed "Dude. We are so NOT getting into that talk."

"Okay fine but you better keep your pants on. No more sex for you. Ever." Sam said seriously.

Dean raised a brow thinking this was some kind of joke "Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked

"Cause you already got one kid. You don't need to populate the world with anymore Dean offspring." Sam snorted sitting by Dean now.

Dean looked at Sam more like glared at him "That is NOT funny."

"Who's joking?" Sam asked his face serious and that make Dean worry. He really hoped Sam was just messing with him.

"Start talking. Fast." Dean said annoyed wanting an explanation.

"First of all I didn't tell the kid your name. I told her that my name was Sam. That's all. She told me that her 15 year old dad got her mom pregnant but that her dad apparently had only stayed in town for a couple weeks and he left before the girl could tell him she was pregnant. I asked her what her dad's name was. She said Dean Winchester. I thought it was strange too but if it was a lie how would she have found out your name? No one here knows us as far as we know and she probably has no idea that your Dean Winchester."

"She?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Hayley. She's over there." Sam pointed and Dean looked at the girl. Long brown hair bluish green eyes. She was a pretty little girl. But he wasn't convinced yet that she was his daughter. He would need more than just...right then Dean saw Linda Archer. He would recognize that chick anywhere. She had an ass the size of Canada and when Dean was fifteen he couldn't keep his hands off of the high strung teenage girl. He had made love to her so many times and so often for the two weeks that he had known her. She was a virgin when he met her but Dean had twisted her into his own little toy play girl. Seeing her again here of all places was odd. What was even more odd is that she didn't recognize Dean. Well he did look different from when he was 15. They had both been the same age but Linda looked like she was 7 years older than Dean now. Was she on drugs? His heart skipped a beat when she went over to Hayley and sat down across from her.

Linda ordered food for her and Hayley and while eating her eyes met Dean's and she suddenly did recognize him. And the guilty look on her face was all Dean had to see. God Dammit. So it was true. He had a kid? A daughter? What the hell was he supposed to do? And where there any other little Dean's or Deanette's around that he didn't know about? God Sam was right! He did need to stop screwing around.

Linda was suddenly no longer hungry. She got up rushing her daughter saying they had to go. Dean got up about to confront her but that might be way awkward for Hayley. Meeting her dad like that. Seeing as his plan had been to go yell at Linda about why she never tried to tell him they had a kid together. That would leave a bad impression of him to his daughter. She was only 13 after all. Very young and still impressionable. He gave Linda a look that was full of one promise. We WILL talk later.

Linda took Hayley and rushed out of the diner not telling Hayley why or what was going on.

Dean tried to focus on the hunt and Sam went over with Dean to question the kids about the legends. Once they explained what they had all heard Sam nodded then asked "So why don't you kids like Hayley?" Sam asked

Dean looked at his brother having not known about Hayley being the odd girl out.

One girl frowned "Oh well she's really weird. Like seriously weird."

"In what way?" Dean asked curious.

"One time I caught her throwing up after she ate. I mean I've heard of Bulimia but she's just 13 for gods sakes she must be a freak to be doing that at her age. And another time I caught her cutting herself. How can someone do that? Cut their own skin? I mean I get upset too but I would never slice my own skin. That's messed up!" the girl said.

Dean's mouth had gone dry. And Sam was now really worried about his niece. She was bulimic and a cutter? Those were two very serious addictions that needed to be stopped. As for why she was doing it well the girls had obviously bullied her and made her feel like an outcast. "Yeah plus she doesn't have a dad." A different girl chimed in now.

Dean glared "Oh she's got a dad. Everyone has a dad. You girls should use your brains more if you wanna grow up to be smart." he said then they both left the diner.

That night they dealt with the ghost and realized that it seemed to exist just because people believed in it. Dean started the Impala turned to Sam and asked "Did you get it?" he asked and Sam grinned handing over the address where Linda Archer lived.

They stopped at the house. Sam went with Dean to the door. Linda opened it when they knocked and sighed when she saw Dean. "What do you what?" she asked

"I want an explanation. I mean I know you couldn't find me but now that I know you cant just sit there and pretend like everything's the same as it was yesterday. We have to talk. First of all do you about Hayley's eating disorder and her little addiction with cutting herself?" Dean asked.

Linda raised a brow "yeah I know about it Dean. She won't listen to anything I tell her. She is going through that phase where its mom VS daughter. Everything turns into a fight no matter what its about. I can't help her. She won't let me in. How did you find out about her? And how did you find out about her problems?" Linda asked wondering if Dean was a spy or something.

"Well my Brother Sam talked to her and she told him who her dad was and he told me that she said I was her dad and after I saw you I sorta just figured the rest out on my own. I'm not mad anymore Linda. I just want to be part of her life. And I want to help anyway that I can." Dean said which was true.

Linda thought for a moment. "Is there any way you could take her? I'll sign papers to give you custody and everything." Linda offered

"Why? Don't you want her?" Dean asked confused

"Yes. But I'm not in a good state of mind right now and neither is she. We're just not good for each other. Maybe if she was with you she would listen to you. Your her dad. Maybe you can help her." Linda said feeling that Dean Winchester could be the only hope her daughter had.

Dean thought about it for a moment. Well the kid was his daughter. And though he had never given much thought to being a dad he had no problem with raising his kid the way he was raised. Being raised on the road was lonely at times but at least when you were the new kid over and over again you didn't have time to become the odd one that was singled out for bullying. Or another option was homeschooling. They could easily get material and take time out during each day to teach her school stuff. Dean looked to Linda "Okay. I'll do it. But look we need to do it now. We can probably stay another night give her time to get packed and adjust to the idea but we need to wrap this up fast."

"Okay I'll call the lawyer and have him get the papers for me by tomorrow and have them signed. Thank you Dean. I think this could help her. You know. To get away." Linda said.

Dean stayed to meet Hayley and it was awkward at first but then he and Sam left to rent a room for one more night and the next morning Dean was up early to sign the papers to get custody.

Once it was all said and done Dean was now the legal parent of a 13 year old little girl. Hayley Alexis Archer was now legally Hayley Alexis Winchester.

Hayley got in the backseat of the Impala and stayed quiet trying to accept this new direction her life was now going in and now really sure what was coming next. She didn't know much about her dad yet. But so far she didn't mind the backseat of his car. It was black. She liked Black. This was a good start.

About two weeks later:

13 year old Hayley sat in the car with her daddy she was in the backseat because it was late at night and they were traveling on the road. At around 7 PM Dean usually had her get in the back because that's where she always fell asleep when she was tired and they still had a long way to go on the drive. She was full of pent up energy and had already heard the dreaded threat of "Don't make me pull this car over." which had been growled at her by her father. However even that didn't seem to stop her from getting into everything and anything she could get her hands on. It was late and she wasn't tired at all and she was used to being in the car for hours on end. She was even used to falling asleep in the backseat but tonight she just couldn't seem to settle down and her father was getting more annoyed by the second.

Dean looked at her in the review mirror and said sternly "Settle down. If I have to tell you again your butts mine." he warned and he meant it. Dean Winchester loved his daughter but sometimes the kid really knew how to drive him nuts. He had never thought of himself as the family man but now that he had a daughter he couldn't imagine his life without her. He had also never thought of himself as the dad that would spank his kid but surprisingly he found that it seemed to work like nothing else did.

Its not like he could really ground her. I mean ground her from what? All she really owned that was takeble was a cellphone, an MP3 player, some clothes, Some books, and a lap top used for homework and research only. He wasn't gonna take her phone. She needed that in case he wasn't around and needed to get in touch. He wasn't gonna take her MP3 player cause taking the kids music was just plain mean. He wouldn't take her clothes or her books so really there was nothing to ground her from. But Dean had come up with the spanking idea because of his own father and his experience with his brother Sam when they were younger. His father had blistered both their butts in the past and on occasion Dean had spanked Sam and now he found himself slipping into Winchester beat down mode when his kid started pushing it like this.

She huffed and kicked the seat in annoyance and sat back but just as fast she was sitting right back up again glaring "We been in this damn car for the past 4 hours!" she complained.

Dean raised a brow then slowly pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. He had warned her.

And let's face it Dean Winchester didn't like repeating himself.

He opened the car door and opened the backseat door grabbing her leg and pulled her out while she squirmed and protested but Dean easily manhandled her.

He sat on the hood of his baby and then flipped his other baby across his lap.

Dean then started peppering her behind with sound swats.

He began to lay on rapid fire swats all over her behind. She winced and then after a few more her legs began to kick of their own accord. She had no control over her body's reactions to the spanking. It was painful. It was humiliating and her bottom felt like it was slowly beginning to be set on fire. Tears pricked her eyes pretty early on. Dean gave her ten more swats just as fiery hot as all the others and she was crying when he was done.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. He didn't think there was anything he hated more then having to spank his little girl. He wasn't really a mushy guy but he still had the daddies little girl weakness.

He pulled her up into a hug and rubbed her back til she calmed down some and then he held back a laugh when he saw her yawn. The spanking had gotten rid of whatever energy she had left and now she was exhausted and ready for to go to sleep. He wiped away the remaining tears though there were still tear tracks down her face he helped her back into the backseat then he got behind the wheel and after a few minutes of driving he heard her soft deep breathing signaling that she had fallen asleep.

Dean kept driving towards their destination.

TBC…..

Next Sam and Dean will meet Bella. Oh and the car scene is from the Sierra story I did. I just tweaked it to where it's Hayley instead. So what do you guys think?


End file.
